nightworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Hellewise and Maya's Duel
Hellewise and Maya's Duel was an epic battle between the twin daughters of Hecate Witch-Queen that determined the fate of their tribe and marked the beginning of the Night Wars. Event Beginning , the twin sister of Hellewise]] Maya and Hellewise Hearth-Woman were the twin daughters of Hecate Witch-Queen, the ancient queen of the witch tribes and one of the first existing witches ever. They were both very powerful witches but as opposite as night and day. Maya's campaigns , born Theorn, the first made vampire]] However, despite Maya's exceptional power as a witch , she had an obsession with immortality, and at some point after her mother's death, she sought spells to prolong her own life. Eventually, she was able to find the correct spell but it has a requirement . The requirement was to sacrifice all the infant children of the tribe. Maya did so by stealing the four babies and bringing them into the forest, drinking their blood. Maya then vanished , although the bodies of the children were recovered, to the tribe's horror. Theorn, who is now known as Thierry Descouedres – a boy that had always liked Hellewise – became her first victim. Hellewise realized she would have to stop her sister. The witches of the tribe wanted to fight the vampires but Hellewise knew they could never match the superiorities the vampires possessed. So instead, Maya and Hellewise fought one on one. Aftermath and Casualties Details about the battle itself are not elaborated on . Hellewise succeeded in driving Maya , Red Fern and the vampires away, but the injuries she sustained in the battle killed her. Maya survived long after the battle but Hellewise endured too many wounds and died of her injuries not long after the duel. Legacy Hellewise's actions were always remembered by later generations of witches, who are the tribe's descendants as the warrior who saved witches from eradication by vampires. Later , Hellewise and Maya's descendants , Maeve Harman and Hunter Redfern ended the Night Wars and united the races. Notable People *Hellewise Hearth-Woman † ( ruler of Hecate Witch-Queen's tribe ) *Maya Hearth-Woman † ( Hellewise's twin sister ) *Thierry Descouedres ( first victim of Maya ) *Red Fern ( First lamia vampire and was exiled from the tribe by Hellewise ) *Other unknown tribe's witches *Other unknown vampire Trivia *During the duel , it is hinted that most of the tribe's witches were changed into vampires by Maya. The remaining tribe's people may have mated with Hellewise's descendants, therefore all the witches descended from the tribe have some blood relation to Hellewise. *Although the duel saved Hellewise's tribe from Maya's vampires, it also acted as a declaration of war between the vampires and the witches, marking the start of the Night Wars. **Ironically, it was Hellewise and Maya's descendants (Maeve Harman and Hunter Redfern respectively) that ended the Night Wars and united the races. *Although Hellewise died shortly after the duel, she did have a daughter prior to her death, and this is what allowed the Harman line to continue. *Before her debut in Soulmate, it was unknown whether Maya survived the aftermath of the duel. Category:Events